walkertexasrangerfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Lista degli episodi
Benvenuti nella lista degli episodi di Walker Texas Ranger , cliccate sulla stagioni per vederli . Prima stagione (1995) * Colpo grosso a Fort Worth 1° parte (One Riot, One Ranger: Part 1) (1/2) * Colpo grosso a Fort Worth 2° parte (One Riot, One Ranger: Part 2) (2/2) * La vendetta di uno sceriffo (Borderline) * L'ombra del dragone (A Shadow in the Night) Walker Texas ranger - Seconda stagione (1993 -1994) * Il cacciatore di taglie (Bounty) * Allarme uragano (Storm Warning) * Campo del paradiso (In the Name of God) * Libertà vigilata (Crime Wave Dave) * Fine della corsa (End Run) * Motivi di famiglia (Family Matters)] * Una veterinaria in gamba (She'll Do to Ride the River With) * Erede di un mito (Unfinished Business) * L'assassino dei fast food (An Innocent Man) * Sul ring per una notte (Night of the Gladiator) * Una leggenda indiana (Legend of the Running Bear) * Pericolo nell'ombra 1° parte (Something in the Shadows: Part 1) (1/2) * Pericolo nell'ombra 2° parte (Something in the Shadows: Part 2) (2/2) * Oltre il confine (On Deadly Ground) * L'uomo giusto al momento sbagliato (Right Man, Wrong Time) * Fuga nella boscaglia (The Prodigal Son) * Il comitato (The Committee) * Visioni di morte (Deadly Vision) * Il dirottamento (Skyjacked) * Carichi preziosi (Rampage) * La lunga caccia (The Long Haul) * Riunione mortale 1° parte (Deadly Reunion: Part 1) (1/2) * Riunione mortale 2° parte (Deadly Reunion: Part 2) (2/2) * Vittime innocenti (Stolen Lullaby) Terza stagione (1996-1997) * Abuso di potere (Badge of Honor) * Marchio di infamia (Branded) * Droga mortale (Silk Dreams) * Santana (Mustangs) * Finché morte non ci separi (Till Death Do Us Part) * Il guerriero dell'arcobaleno (Rainbow Warrior) * La strada della vendetta 1° parte (The Road to Black Bayou: Part 1) (1/2) * La strada della vendetta 2° parte (The Road to Black Bayou: Part 2) (2/2) * Linea di fuoco (Line of Fire) * La taglia (Payback) * La tigre (Tiger's Eye) * Bingo! (The Big Bingo Bamboozle) * Un vagone d'oro (Money Train) * Bassifondi (Mean Streets) * Cowboy (Cowboy) * Zona di guerra 1° parte (War Zone: Part 1) (1/2) * Zona di guerra 2° parte (War Zone: Part 2)(2/2) * Mai fidarsi... (Trust No One) * Un passato che scotta (Blue Movies) * Terra consacrata (On Sacred Ground) * Gli uomini del cielo (Case Closed) * La leggenda di Cooper 1° parte (Flashback: Part 1) (1/2) * La leggenda di Cooper 2° parte (Flashback: Part 2) (2/2) * Il killer 1° parte (Standoff: Part 1) (1/2) * Il killer 2° parte (Standoff: Part 2) (2/2) Quarta stagione (1998 - 1999) * Furia esplosiva (Blown Apart) * Missione Miami (Deep Cover) * I guardiani (The Guardians) * Rotta di collisione (Collision Course) * Scommesse clandestine (Point After) * Spiriti nella notte (Evil in the Night) * Istinto di giustizia (Final Justice) * Il linciaggio (The Lynching) * Acque bianche 1° parte (Whitewater: Part 1) (1/2) * Acque bianche 2° parte (Whitewater: Part 2) (2/2) * Bande rivali (The Covenant) * Rodeo (Rodeo) * Una pace difficile (Flashpoint) * L'uomo di ghiaccio (Break In) * Il ritorno di LaRue (The Return of LaRue) * Libera come l'aria (The Juggernaut) * La frontiera dell'inferno 1° parte (El Coyote: Part 1) (1/2) * La frontiera dell'inferno 2° parte (El Coyote: Part 2) (2/2) * Il vendicatore (The Avenger) * Dietro il distintivo (Behind the Badge) * Amnesia temporanea (Blackout) * Gli intoccabili (Deadline) * L'assedio (The Siege) * L'appeso (The Moscow Connection) * La leggenda del lupo magico (Miracle at Middle Creek') * La partita (Hall of Fame) Quinta stagione (1999 - 2000) * La prova finale (Higher Power) * La brigata della libertà (Patriot) * I l cavaliere fantasma (Ghost Rider) * Il testimone (The Brotherhood) * Il codice del silenzio (Plague) * Virus letale (Redemption) * Nome in codice: Dragonfly (Codename: Dragonfly) * Un pianto silenzioso (A Silent Cry) * Il canto del cigno (Swan Song) * Il tornado (Cyclone) * Lucky (Lucky) * Il cobra (The Deadliest Man Alive) * Regalo di Natale (A Ranger's Christmas) * A tutti i costi (Mayday) * Il campeggio (Last Hope) * La sfida finale (Full Contact) * Miss Ranger (The 99th Ranger) * La pillola del diavolo (Devil's Turf) * Furia cieca (Days Past) * Il processo LaRue (The trial of LaRue) * Il cuore di drago (Heart of the Dragon) * L'angelo del quartiere (The Neighborhood) * Il figlio del boss (A Father's Image) * Il figlio di Thunder 1° parte (Sons of Thunder: Part 1) (1/2) * Il figlio di Thunder 2° parte (Sons of Thunder: Part 2) (2/2) * Il Texas contro Cahill (Texas vs. Cahill) * Amici per la pelle (Rookie) Sesta stagione (2000-2001) * La vendetta dei McLains (The Fighting McLains) * Il sosia (Iceman) * Lucas 1° parte (Lucas: Part 1) (1/2) * Lucas 2° parte (Lucas: Part 2) (2/2) * Esperimento Alzheimer (Forgotten People) * Banditi a Buckhorn 1° parte (Last of a Breed: Part 1) (1/2) * Banditi a Buckhorn 2° parte (Last of a Breed: Part 2) (2/2) * Il bambino prodigio (Brainchild) * La lunga marcia (Mr. Justice) * Il purosangue (Rainbow's End) * Il posto di una donna (A Woman's Place) * L'equivoco (Small Blessings) * Tribù (Tribe) * Il giorno del perdono (Saving Grace) * Estorsione violenta (Money Talks) * Cody il crociato (Crusader) * Nelle mani di Dio (In God's Hands) * Vendetta privata (Undercover) * Angelo custode (Everyday Heroes) * L'ultimo guerriero (Warriors) * L'angelo della morte (Angel) * La notte dell'odio (The Soul of Winter) * La famiglia Lopez (Circle of Life) * Territorio di conquista (Test of Faith) * Il matrimonio 1° parte (The Wedding: Part 1) (1/2) Settima stagione (2001-2002 walker texas ranger ladro di bambini walker Texas ranger ladro di bambini * Il matrimonio 2° parte (The Wedding: Part 2) (2/2) * Braccato (Trackdown) * Uno spettro del passato (Royal Heist) * Grido di guerra (War Cry) * Il codice del West (Code of the West) * Ladro di bambini (The Children of Halloween) * L'incubo (Survival) * Ultima chance (Second Chance) * Un ranger nel Far West (Paradise Trail) * Il sogno di Kelly (Eyes of a Ranger) * Indagine al confine (On the Border) * Piccoli omicidi (Lost Boys) * L'ultimo testimone (Special Witness) * Il Bene e il Male (The Principal) * Un rivale scomodo 1° parte (Team Cherokee: Part 1) (1/2) * Un rivale scomodo 2° parte (Team Cherokee: Part 2) (2/2) * Schiave bianche (Live-girls.now) * Test mortale (No Way Out) * Missione in incognito (Brothers in Arms) * Scherzi della mente (Mind Games) * Il potere degli angeli (Power Angels) * Il coraggio di Jacob (Jacob's Ladder) * Mister "O" 1° parte (In Harm's Way: Part 1) (1/2) Ottava stagione (2002-2003) * Mister "O" 2° parte (In Harm's Way: Part 2) (2/2) * Conto alla rovescia (Countdown) * Inseguimento mortale (Safe House) * Lupo solitario (Way of the Warrior) * Doppia identità (Tall Cotton) * Ultimo spettacolo (The Lynn Sisters) * Menti sospettose (Suspicious Minds) * Il toro delle vedove (Widow Maker) * La fossa dei gladiatori (Fight or Die) * Cogli l'attimo (Rise to the Occasion) * Giochi di guerra (Full Recovery) * La vera forza (A Matter of Faith) * La visione (Vision Quest) * Un ranger è per sempre (A Matter of Principle) * Arma micidiale (Thunderhawk) * Il testimone del lago (Justice Delayed) * Pioggia di fuoco (The Day of Cleansing) (2/2) - conclusione dell'episodio 2x16 di Più forte ragazzi * La triade del drago nero (Black Dragons) * I soldati dell'odio (Soldiers of Hate) * Il ritorno del generale (The General's Return) * Prova di forza a Casa Diablo 1° parte (Showdown at Casa Diablo: Part 1) (1/2) * Prova di forza a Casa Diablo 2° parte (Showdown at Casa Diablo: Part 2) (2/2) * La festa degli scapoli (The Bachelor Party) * Killer di professione 1° parte (Wedding Bells: Part 1) (1/2) * Killer di professione 2° parte (Wedding Bells: Part 2) (2/2) Nona stagione (2004 - 2005) * La casa del coraggio (Home of the Brave) * La trappola (Deadly Situation) * La leggenda di Buffalo Bianco (White Buffalo) * L'angelo vendicatore (The Avenging Angel) * Il presidente 1° parte (The Winds of Change) (1/4) * Il presidente 2° parte (Lazarus) (2/4) * Il presidente 3° parte (Turning Point) (3/4) * Il presidente 4° parte (Retribution) (4/4) * Il figlio della speranza (Child of Hope) * Faith (Faith) * Un ragazzo d'oro (Golden Boy) * La fuga (Desperate Measures) * Gioco di squadra (Division Street) * Il club di Frank (Saturday Night) * Avvocati senza scrupoli (Justice for All * Il riscatto (6 Hours) * Il cavaliere nero (Medieval Crimes) * Verdetto pericoloso (Legends) * Una banda di duri (Unsafe Speed) * Vita senza suoni (Without a Sound) * Pioggia di diamanti (Blood Diamonds) * I centauri (Reel Rangers) * Scontro finale 1° parte (The Final Show/Down: Part 1) (1/2) * Scontro finale 2° parte (The Final Show/Down: Part 2) (2/2) Categoria:Pagina d'indirizzamento Categoria:Pagine principali